In Your Absence
by dashinginconverse
Summary: The ring on her finger said more than her words ever could. MizEve, requested by MelRyderLove43, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: The ring on her finger said more than her words ever could. MizEve, requested by MelRyderLove43, oneshot**_

_Alrighty! I haven't written for this pairing in a very long time, which is a shame because I adore it and think Miz and Eve are just really adorable together. This little oneshot was requested by **MelRyderLove43**, who is a great MizEve writer! I do hope everyone enjoys this little oneshot!_

* * *

**In Your Absence**

* * *

The Miz inhaled deeply as he pressed his fingers to his temples, as if trying to stop the oncoming migraine at the source.

Of everything he expected to see today, he certainly did not expect to see _this_.

Sure, he figured that this particular scenario wasn't completely out of the question. She was beautiful and young and successful. Who wouldn't take the first opportunity to proclaim that love to the world in an engagement?

He just didn't expect it to be so soon.

Miz didn't really have anyone to blame but himself.

Feeling like this wasn't him at all. He wasn't used to having these bouts of self-consciousness, especially when they were mingling with so many other emotions he was unable to put a name to - self-loathing, loss, hopelessness. Though not things he experienced often, they still felt alien to him.

It was particularly difficult to control these emotions when you had several hundred cameras capturing your every movement.

Miz wasn't a stranger to such extravagance. In fact, he enjoyed this particular necessity of tinsel town far too much. But when he was trying so hard not to punch everyone in sight, it was more difficult to grin impishly for the cameras.

The movie premiere he was at was a lavish one. Red carpet, celebrities as far as the eye could see, chatty reporters and the like...all of it was about as normal to Miz as breathing. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

His role in said movie wasn't the largest, but it warranted him a spot on the red carpet to promote it. The WWE ate it up, showing previews of the movie during Raw and Smackdown and having him talk about his "potentially Oscar-worthy role" every time his hand was near a mic. Not that he had a problem with that; his place in the company had been rather stagnant as of late, and this opportunity was a grand one, one that he would not scoff at.

So, he donned one of his most expensive suits and made the red carpet his own. Miz hadn't been concerned with looking good - he was always one of the most impeccably dressed Superstars in the company, of course. The Awesome One wasn't really concerned with _anything_, really. Just being able to promote one of his - and he used that possessive term _very _vaguely - movies was enough to make him happy with himself.

And then _she _had shown up.

Seeing Eve Torres for the first time in what felt like years was enough to make his smile falter, to make his breath catch. She was as radiant as always, in a sleek, deep green number with her hair tousled to perfection and golden bangles adorning her wrists.

She was there solo, which had caused him to be slightly hopeful. _Foolishly_ hopeful, he was aware. Eve talked expertly with one of the reporters from WWE magazine, giving answers that were as perfectly crafted as her appearance. She stood tall and proud with a smile on her face, rattling off answers as quickly as the questions came. Eve had always been impressive like that, Miz knew.

As he fought to not lose himself in her presence, he noticed the one thing that could dampen this moment, the one thing that could make his blood run cold.

A diamond ring on _that _finger.

At first, he wasn't sure if he was seeing correctly. He had almost pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream, as silly as that sounded.

But was it so wrong to hope it was a dream?

Miz didn't think so.

As soon as the haze cleared, he was able to see it with perfect clarity. A brilliant diamond on her finger, almost glaring. Miz felt a strange tightness in his stomach. His insides felt like they were made of ice.

After a moment, he realized that she had seen him. A stunning grin crossed over her face and she started to walk towards him. It looked like she was calling his name, and even _that_ was enough to do him in.

"Mike," she greeted as soon as she was next to him.

"Eve," he replied.

There was a moment of silence. It was one of those rich silences, one filled with things unspoken, feelings unshared. If Eve was aware of said silence, she didn't say anything, but it was all Miz could do to not grab her and confess everything he'd ever felt for her.

But that would be dreadfully selfish, he knew, and he could never bring himself to be selfish when it came to Eve Torres.

"You look good," he said, wistfulness in his tone.

She tossed her hair and pretended to be her in-ring persona. "Don't I always?"

This garnered a laugh from him. She never had a problem making him laugh, after all.

The ease with which he smiled at her next was almost jarring to him. It didn't feel forced and he didn't even glance at the ring on her finger as he did so. For that moment, he was just glad to be with her, glad to share a laugh with a longtime friend.

The conversation, while quick and somewhat short in hindsight, was fulfilling. Eve looked as if she wouldn't rather be anywhere else, and Miz found himself laughing more than he felt like he was capable, especially when faced with the ring on her finger.

Of course, each time he gazed at her finger, he kept thinking about how it wasn't him and how it could never be him, that he was a coward for not being with her when he had the chance -

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern filling her voice. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and the classy looking diamond caught the light.

"Yeah," he said, forcing a smile. "I'm fine."

"Eve! Eve, over here!" a reporter called, beckoning the former Diva to a spot further down the red carpet. She tilted her head in that direction and gave them a smile.

"Be right there!" she called softly, raising a hand and waving at them before turning back to Miz, who was staring at her as if he had been punched. "Looks like I have to get moving," she commented, somewhat sadly. She kissed his cheek, pressing her palms tightly to his shoulders as she did so. "It was great to catch up, Mike. And congrats on the movie."

Miz looked again at the ring on her finger and said, "Congrats to you, too, Eve."

The brunette looked stunned for a moment, as if surprised he noticed the ring on her finger. _Of course_ he would notice it. He was always hyperaware when it came to her, certainly he would notice something as small - and yet so momentous at the same time - as a ring on her finger.

She blushed and said, "Thank you," in a voice so small that Miz had trouble hearing it.

Almost in a rush now, Eve turned away, walking toward the other reporters in the area, trying to strut confidently despite whatever had shaken her up. Miz could only watch her as she went, his heart in his throat and sweat slicking his palms.

Halfway to her destination, Eve turned around and connected her gaze with his.

The look in her eyes seemed to say, _I'm sorry._

Miz just stared back, hoping that he was hiding what he really felt, hoping that he looked somewhat reassuring when he felt the complete opposite.

Though, anyone could see what his gaze was saying, and that was, simply, _I love you._

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
